As Different As Night And Day
by Innocently Devilish
Summary: Itachi and Naruto have been in a relationship for years but when Sasuke's secret comes out, the Uchiha's blonde love interest is torn between choosing the love of his life or the reality of what he has to deal with. Discontinued Sorry!
1. Cellphone Charms of Sunshine

SUMMARY: Itachi and Naruto have been in a relationship for years but when Sasuke's secret comes out, the Uchiha's love interest is torn between choosing the love of his life and his best friend from their younger years. Will both the heirs and their blonde find a way to cope with the newly released information or will the love triangle destroy their current relationships with each other.

Warnings: This story contains YAOI which is BOYxBOY

* * *

His hands tightened on the steering wheel as he watched his best friend walk into the building. Sure his brother was older and more successful. That doesn't mean he was extremely young and poor. They were four years apart but that didn't mean anything. His brother was only twenty-three years old and he already owned three quarters of the Uchiha family business.

What did Sasuke have? Nothing. He was a nineteen year old man who had a lower ranking job. His best friend was a ball of sunshine who managed to get Itachi to fall for him. Who would've thought he'd ever be jealous of his brother. He got the perfect boyfriend. Sure he wasn't attracted to most people and definitely not women, but Naruto was different. It was an odd feeling of confusion.

"There's a little creepy house in a little creepy place. Little creepy town in a little creepy world. Little creepy girl with her little creepy face. Sayin' funny things you have never hear-"

Sasuke reached into the backseat of his car and grabbed the phone, quickly clicking answer, "Hello?"

"Hello, would you mind buying me a tub of ice cream? I really need it Sasu."

The younger Uchiha sighed, "Of course I can Sakura. When I get there we'll talk everything over and you'll feel better ok?"

"Ok. Thanks hun."

Sasuke clicked the phone off and stared at the cell phone charms he had put on that day. He'd spent the whole day with Naruto and he had felt like he was on top of the world. Now that everything was back to normal, he felt like shit. Turning the key, he started the car up and drove to the gas station to pick up ice cream.

He got out of the car and proceeded to tell the man he didn't need any gas just a gallon of ice cream and for him not to go near his car. Rolling his eyes, Sasuke opened the door, ignoring the jingle and the fact the man had not listened to a word he said. Walking to the back of the store, he eyed Kiba who was holding the hand of someone. For some reason this wasn't comforting to know because that hand did not belong to Sakura.

Anger built up inside of him for his friend but before he could say anything to the asshole who had broke her heart, someone hugged onto him and began to slur out words that would constantly run into each other. "Sasuuuuuuuuuuuke! Ineedtosleepat somehousestonight butidunnowhere tagooooooooooooo!"

Kiba turned to see what the commotion was and quickly grabbed his things and pulled his girl along when he realized Sasuke was standing a mere five feet away. The usual ring sounded when the door to the front was slammed open and shut hard.

The young Uchiha sighed, "Neji. You're already drunk and its only," he checked his watch. "4:15 PM. Even for you this is kinda early man."

"Nooooooooooooot mah fault. Sheleftme for..." Neji burst into laughter and Sasuke sighed for what it felt like the millionth time. "She is I'm guessing Tenten?" The Hyuuga nodded and looked around himself as if something was going to pop out and attack him.

The raven heir stumbled along as he was pulled to the pay-counter. "That'll be 5.96 with tax." Sasuke growled and dug into his pocket for something smaller then a fifty and finally after a few moments pulled out a five and a one. "Here you go keep the change."

The raven haired boy loaded his friend into the front seat on the passenger side and got into the driver's seat. "I'm dropping you off in front of your house and then I'm heading to Sakura's house. Okay?"

Neji nodded and flew backwards as the car started off at an insane speed. Sasuke smirked and slowed down a little as the heir put his head out the window and vomited away the alcohol in his stomach. "I know it might not make you any less drunk but at least you'll have the rest out of you before your body soaks anymore up." He glanced down at his watch and smiled, everything was going to be on time.

"Why am I goinnto mah house? Uncle willbethere!" The long haired man began to hiccup and curse under his breath about how Uchiha's were to into themselves to let anyone stay over at their houses. "Naruto would letmeh go ta his house!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow and shrugged, "I'm not Naruto."

* * *

A/N: FIRST CHAPTER :3

Okay so yes. This is a ItaNaru fic. I have five other chapters already written up waiting for editing so as soon as I finish proofreading they'll be posted.

Don't forget to Review me for feedback.


	2. Ice Cream and Tears

A/N: Kinda depressing but it explains Sakura's predicament and how Sasuke is as a person more. Um...

WARNINGS: None for this chapter I don't think...unless you have EXTREME HOMOPHOBIA. Then you shouldn't even be reading this story. Hello! Yaoi! But ya nothin much to warn against.

* * *

A pink haired girl with tear stains down her flushed cheeks opened the door to the seemingly uncaring man with ice cream. If you didn't know any better you would have thought he was only there because he was forced to be. The girl burst into new formed tears and swung the door open wide, crashing into his chest in a sobbing mess.

His eyes widened as she almost knocked him over and hugged her making sure to not drop the gallon of ice cream. Pulling the broken girl into the small duplex she had shared with her ex-fiancé, he sat her down in the kitchen and plopped the ice cream down on the table. "You will tell me what he did and I will find a way to make him suffer."

The glint in his eyes made Sakura giggle because as many times as he had said that about every man she had ever fallen in love with, he never went through with it because he knew how much trouble there would be for his brother's reputation. The smile disappeared and as she watched him find a ice cream scoop in the mess she called a kitchen, she began to think of how Sasuke really did love his brother so much despite how much he denied it.

Her thoughts strayed to Naruto. Almost everyone knew of his relationship with Itachi but even more knew of how Sasuke felt about him. It made her feel so selfish at times to ask him for support when his was stolen from him before he could do anything about it. Sure he still had his best friend but he had lost the love of his life before he could realize that he did love the man that boy had become.

She smiled again at memories of Naruto's pranks and Sasuke's uncaring demeanor. She had been foolishly in love with her best friend even though she knew by the age of 15 that he was gay. She had hope though. Even a lovestruck girl who knows her crush is gay has hope because in her mind it would be a perfect ending. Problem is, the ending never came for her. She'd been engaged three times and once she'd even been pregnant but each time something happened and her heart had been broken so many times more.

Once again tears pricked at the edges of her eyes and she brought her knees to her chest. Sasuke noticed her emotions going haywire and knew she had been overlooking past events that had had a huge impact on her but no where in his mind did he really think that she could have been also thinking about him and his problems. Shaking his head slightly, the man finally found the scooper in the bottom drawer with the towels and cutting boards.

"Why was your ice cream scoop down there?" He looked up at her and gave her a confused look as she was suddenly grinning as if everything was great. He saw mischief in her eyes and sighed. She always got like this and he knew it was just her way of coping. "Why are you grinning like that?"

"I got a nice view of your ass." Sakura giggled and jumped off of her chair. "Luckily Nanya is at a friend's house so she wont know about him leaving me until I get everything under control so I don't break down in front of her."

Sasuke shook his head and smiled slightly. She always needed to be strong in front of others. Ever since Gaara's near death and Naruto's psychotic stage during their teenage years, she'd seemed to hide all of the bad emotions away and put on a fake mask of happiness. Just like him, the blonde, and the red head had. All three of them wanted to be seen as someone who was not weak because of something in their past. His smile disappeared and he grabbed two bowls from the cupboards.  
"You know, if you wanted me to I could wiggle it a little for your entertainment." He smirked at how she automatically blushed and giggled even more. He turned around to walk towards her and set down the bowls. "Even after all these years, you're still a total fangirl, eh?"

She shook her head vigorously as she opened the top drawer, pulling out two spoons. "Of course not I just love the way your body just goes in the right places. I wish I could have half the figure you have." He raised an eyebrow at her and she put her hand up in the air as if he was stupid for not believing her, "You know you do. Your body curves just like a woman's! Mine is more boyish. Kind of squishy now though because of the pregnancy but still!"

She took the scoop and began to fill the bowls high with vanilla ice cream. Sasuke brushed a few strands of pink hair away from her face and looked at how she seemed to peacefully pull ever piece of the puzzle back together in her mind. Emerald eyes looked up to obsidian ones and for a moment the raven saw hurt, anger and sadness all twisted into one evil concoction in those pure eyes. Their depths never ceased to amaze him and what he did next not only surprised Sakura but also himself.

He pulled her face towards him and kissed her tenderly on the lips. This had no romantic feeling to it at all but it gave off, instead, a brotherly love rather then adoration from a suitor. The pink haired woman stood still but when she realized that it had been in his way a show of affection towards her as a person who would never betray her, Sakura returned the kiss softly to show she would accept it. Sasuke let go of his friend and blushed a crimson red, "I'm so s-so-sorry, I had n-no idea what I was thinkin-"

Sakura silenced him with a small flick to his nose and replied, "I know you didn't mean to do it and I know you meant it only in a way to show you thought of me as a sister or a close friend. I also know you haven't kissed anyone else's, not even your mother's, lips since your brother stole Naruto away from you two years ago. You need to try and get over that. Find another man who will love you and give your heart to you."

Sasuke thought all of this over and smiled a little at her. Since when had he been shy and basically confused to no end about one of his actions. Most of the time he thought everything through but the past few months had been odd for him. Itachi was getting angrier, his father in turn blamed him for it, and Sakura had been turned down for the third time since her first engagement. He shook his head and grabbed his now full bowl, preferring to have no chocolate syrup on his.

The raven grabbed her bowl and brought them both to living room then promptly returned and carried Sakura around her waist back into the room. "You will cry and not hold everything in. First of all we'll talk about how he treated you." She gave him a slightly confused look but before she could ask him about it he continued, "I also want to know how he treated Nanya because those could signal something important."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "He treated me like a goddess and he treated my daughter like a princess. He bought her pretty stuff all the time and always made sure that anyone who watched her was CPR certified and was not a sexual predator. Although I'm not sure you can find many rapists in Konoha, Sasuke." The pink-haired girl took a huge spoonful of the ice cream-chocolate mixture in her bowl and opened her mouth wide to try and fit it.

"You know, I would have thought that maybe you were one of those people who didn't care if my life turned out horrible." She looked up at him with emerald eyes that showed so much strength and pain, and it saddened Sasuke to have to stare right back into them and try to hide the pain in his just so he could feel some kind of control. It sickened him. Sakura continued, "But then I got to know the person you were and I broke through that cold outer shell that had always puzzled so many. I still remember the day you came to my house and broke down in front of me, crying about how your boyfriend dumped you."

Sasuke's eyes widened at the memory and gave out a small chuckle. He had been so easily hurt by people. He had allowed the hurt they gave in return to his cold exterior. Those he had loved had not even spared a second look at him once the warm interior of his mind came into play.

"It surprised me that you had been so open about your feelings to me! I mean, you were Sasuke Uchiha! Coldest and meanest man of them all in high school who slept with everyone's boyfriends and turned even the straightest men gay just by looking at you." Her voice became gurgled and the raven smiled at how his best friend loved him so much that she would cry in front of him.

If he had been a hardass in high school, she was a stubborn bitch in the present time. She had become very strong at the birth of her daughter and nothing stopped her from getting what she wanted. Well almost everything. The one thing she could never grasp was love.

Sakura dropped her bowl on the ground without any hesitation and moved to bury herself in Sasuke's warm embrace. He might have been cold in the outside world but when dealing with friends and their emotions, he was almost as bad as them. Tears pricked at the edges of his eyes and when he could hold them no more he began to sob into his friend's pink hair.

Both humans sat crying over lost loves, sitting above a heated floor covered with shattered ceramic and quickly melting ice cream.

* * *

A/N: Ok so I'm extremely sorry for getting this in so late D: First I was grounded, Then I was busy with exercising, and finally my mum found out about me and my girlfriend. Luckily we managed to hide our relationship for about 6 months before she found out so its good. Oh and there was school. X_X I absolutely despise high school!!! Anyways be on the lookout for chapter 3!


	3. Azure Block

A/N: Yay two updates in one day! Okay so two more chapters and then we're on to me writing them again. I am working on the sixth chapter as I talk to you so don't worry.

WARNINGS: Gay lovers :3 and profanities. That's about it.

* * *

The blonde gave his best friend a small hug and kissed his cheek, "I had a great day today, Sasu. I'll talk to you tomorrow when I call you. Maybe we can go bowling or something with Sakura." He tried his best to keep the smile on his face and almost failed when he saw the fleeting emotion of a loss on the raven's face. "Are you okay?"

Sasuke glanced over at him and blushed lightly, something that Naruto had become used to and didn't notice. "Yeah. I'm fine Naruto. You should probably go and tell Itachi you're sorry for getting back a little late." He seemed to hesitate and continued after a moment of silence, "I had a good time too. I hope we can do this again."

Naruto nodded and opened his door, preparing to get out of the car. "You know Sasuke, I know you dislike your brother and all but every now and then you seem jealous of him. I was wondering why sometimes because you are a much better person then he is and although you have a lower ranking job then him, it's still high. So it can't be for his personal qualities and it can't be because of his status as an employee of the family business. I just wonder why because you shouldn't envy him, ever."

For some reason it sounded as if he was saying that he thought higher of Sasuke then Itachi but his speeches were always backwards when it came down to it so the raven had always overlooked it. "I don't envy him his self, I envy what he has." The blonde realizing he would get nothing else out of him, got out of the car.

"Again, I had a really nice time. I love you Sasuke."

"Love you too, Dobe."

Naruto smiled and turned around to walk into the large building that was more glass then anything else. He was going off to see Itachi so they could go home and he'd be able to sleep, hopefully. The nineteen year old smiled wryly and went through a blast of cold air as he walked through the sliding doors. A familiar smile flashed at him from the reception desk and he immediately grinned.

"Hey Shikamaru! Where's Hinata right now?"

"At home and she left me to work." The man yawned and picked up a ringing phone, "Uchiha Faze, Mr. Nara speaking. How may I help you today faithful reader of ours?" His brows furrowed and teeth gritted. "No I'm sorry, Mrs. Yamanaka isn't here, Sir."

Naruto rolled his eyes as Shikamaru shook off his sleep and yelled into the phone, "Fuck off asshole! She's my girlfriend and if you call again you'll find yourself in trouble with the Hyuuga AND Uchiha families." With that he slammed down the phone and growled out profanities. Visitors ignored his outburst knowing it was a rare thing being that they were there constantly and he was there only during the nights.

Shikamaru looked up lazily and the blonde could see his friend's sleepiness came back to him. "You came for Itachi right? I don't recommend going up there." After an upraised eyebrow the brunette continued, "He's in another one of his moods and he literally kicked his secretary down the stairs and through my glass ceiling about three hours ago."

The whiskered blonde looked up and noticed that indeed, there was no glass ceiling to the receptionist's desk that usually showed up through the second floor. How it had broke he didn't know because it was at least 6 inches thick and probably the strongest glass he had ever felt.

"Hmm. I'm sure he has calmed down enough though. Do you know which office he's in?" Shikamaru shrugged and turned towards the person in a chair speaking to a very frustrated older woman, "Hey Konan where is Itachi?"

"I don't know and if this old hag keeps asking where her grandson is I'm going to tear her apart!" The blue haired woman popped a large blue bubble and turned back to the woman, "I'm sorry Chiyo but I have no idea where Sasori is! He may be over by Deidara, you know his love interest." She smirked at the elder's scrunched face in a motion of disgust at the thought of her grandson being a homosexual.

Naruto growled with a feral like fury, "Listen woman you maybe all important over in Sunagakure but here in Konoha we don't really care about those people's titles. So I'm going to say it loud and clear to you, Sasori is gay and he's in love with the blondie! Get over it and be happy for your own flesh and blood."

She growled right back at him unknowingly and stuck up her nose, "Just tell him I came by and have him call me." Chiyo walked out the large doors, losing face and almost running into a glass door when Shikamaru hit the door-close button before letting her out. Konan snickered and checked a log under the lip on the counter that hid her work from visitors.

"By the way Naruto, Itachi is getting out of a meeting in a few minutes. You should go visit Pein for me. He's been wondering why you were gone all day and I need you to give him a note for me." Naruto grinned again and walked over to her, "Why don't you two just go out like normal couples instead of passing notes?"

Konan blushed and flashed her eyes away as if thinking she could avoid being caught in her bluff, "We are a normal couple." Laughing, Naruto just waved a hand and grabbed the note from under the lip, "Of course I can hun, what else would I be useful for?" Shikamaru shrugged, "Making Itachi happy. He seems to be better around you even if you don't think you make it better."

Naruto shrugged right back at him, "Oh well. He's a sweetheart in private believe it or not." He began to walk away but as he turned around he bumped into his own love interest. "Oh hello Itachi, how long have you been here?" He gave him a shy smile and was happy when the older Uchiha smiled down at him, "Long enough to here you call me sweetheart, thank you Naruto. Now go run along and deliver Konan's note."

The blonde grinned for what felt like the millionth time that day but the only difference was that this one filled his eyes with a loving gaze. "Okay, I'll be right back. Then we can leave right?" Itachi shook his head slightly and followed his boyfriend's body until he turned the corner.

Naruto was giddy, he knew that since they weren't going home, they were going to go out with a bunch of friends who had dubbed themselves the Akatsuki. He found it such a funny name. Finding the name plate with only one name, Pein. The whiskered man had never known why there had never been two names but then again, the brightly-orange haired man had been an orphan with no last name. Still it was odd.

Opening the door quickly, Naruto stepped in and called over to the conjoining room, "Pein? I have a note from Konan!"

Said man came out of the room with a needle sticking out of a partially unbuttoned shirt, "Yes? I'll take that." Naruto sniffed with disapproval, "I don't see how she can love all those piercings on you and allow you to get even more, not that I really know how many you can actually get any more."

Pein grinned at him and replaced the needle with a small ring. "I just repierce areas where the original ones closed up." He put a bit of some kind of gel on it and buttoned the shirt back up before retrieving the note and leaning against his desk. A look of worry crossed his face and he said, "Is Itachi treating you good? He's been so moody lately that I'm worried he's taking it out on you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and laughed, "Since when do you worry Pein? You're the one I worry about. You're always piercing new areas on your body that it scares me when I see a new one. You'll hit something major sometime." The older man smiled and ruffled the younger's hair. "I'll be fine 'Ruto. Just hope you don't follow in my footsteps. Its an addiction, kid."

The younger of the two men stuck out his tongue but quickly quit his child act and asked, "So the Akatsuki is going out for a night of fun, eh?" His brother's friend nodded and replied, "Yeah. I think Sasuke's coming along but I'm not sure. Itachi said he went to visit Sakura. She got dumped again; did you hear about that?"

Naruto nodded and frowned. It was the third time and it hurt him as well, "Kiba is such an ass. He cheated on her with Tenten, got her pregnant, and made that bitch break up with her own boyfriend because Kiba threatened to tattle if she didn't leave Lee for him."

Pein nodded not really knowing who this Lee kid was but knowing Tenten well, for she was basically one of Konoha's younger whores. Hell, even he had slept with her once a couple years before. "Yep. Well we better head out, we can stop by Deidara's office on the way over." Naruto nodded and ran out the door to barge in on the other blonde. The pierced man couldn't help but chuckle, for as serious as he was, he could not help but find himself relax around the blonde.

Getting a sudden idea, Pein yelled down the hallway, "Naruto wait for me to catch up before you run in!" He jogged up to the younger man and was surprised to see that he hadn't done anything. He put his ear to the door gingerly and listened for any sounds. Hearing exactly what he was hoping for he winked at Naruto and kicked the door open. Before the two in the room had noticed, Naruto was on top of them screaming, "Cockblock!", with a heavily pierced man smirking with satisfaction.

Sasori slammed his fist into the wall and allowed Deidara to chase Naruto around the room naked, yelling profanities as he did. "I can't believe you did that! You fucking brat! Itachi will fucking here about this and I'll bitch until he punishes the hell out of you bitch!"

Picking up the scattered clothes around the room, Pein threw them unceremoniously into Sasori's face and said, "Get dressed man. Itachi is treating us out tonight."

* * *

A/N: Yo! So what'd you think? I don't know if I really like this chapter much but it's a little longer then my other ones. 1833 word count which really isn't that much but it's enough for me :3

Don't forget to review!


	4. Gold and Diamonds

A/N: Welcome back ;3 Sorry for the slight delay...okay its been a while since I last updated but I've recently been dealing with family issues D: We all know how fun that can be!  
Anyways, Thank's for the reviews so far and yes there is more to the secret then Sasuke's already obvious love "secret". It's a surprise :)

So here it is, the fourth chapter!

* * *

A blonde man with whisker tattoos stood up quickly and kind of wobbly and tried to yell for Sasuke to come over and sit by him but couldn't. He was still a little tired of running from Deidara through the Uchiha's place of business. Itachi, feeling sorry for his boyfriend, sat him back down and rubbed his temples. He himself was slightly tired from having to chase down both men and convince the older blonde to put on clothes.

A silver-haired man across from the couple nudged the youngest Uchiha at the table earning a glare from him. "What do you want Hidan? To rub in my face again that Itachi has the attention of everyone without trying?" Sasuke hissed out his questions so the only one who could hear the words was the one he had replied to. "Of course not. I just wanted to say that if you were smart you would leave now."

Before the raven could snap back at the religious freak his attention was caught by Itachi lightly tapping a glass with the bottom of his spoon. "I would like to make an announcement to why I pulled you all along to this restaurant in particular. First of all, me and my dear brother officially own it and will add it to our chain of authentic Japanese styled restaurants." Everyone broke out into a round of applause and was settled down by the man.

The elder Uchiha smirked and turned to Naruto, "Would you stand up, dear?" Sasuke flinched at the standard nickname of all lovers but continued to listen to what his brother was saying. "I would really like to ask you a question that will put me in a vulnerable place. I really hope you don't think this is too soon or anything but we've been together for about 2 years and I want to know the answer."

The young raven's obsidian eyes dulled as he realized what his brother was going to ask. Becoming more pale then he usually was he saw the realization shine in his favorite blonde's eyes. The emotion was overwhelming happiness. He didn't want to hear the words that would come out of his brother's mouth. He didn't want to hear the answer to which his best friend would give. He didn't want to know that this meant he would never have a chance.

Hidan leaned towards the pale man and whispered, "Did I not tell you Sasuke?" Said man growled under his breath and gave his brother's friend a death glare before returning his eyes to the loving scene unfolding in front of him.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Will you marry me?"

Sasuke almost heard his heart break and felt a squeeze to his hand from his left. Turning his tear filled eyes to the owner of the hand he saw his own heartbreak in the reflection of his other best friend's eyes. It didn't feel any better to see the knowing pain of losing the one you loved more then you thought possible. "Sakura," he whispered. "I don't think I want to be here anymore."

The pinkette looked up to the couple standing at the opposite of the table which only put them two feet away. She sighed and replied quietly, "They'll notice if we leave right now, so you'll just have to make yourself hold yourself together until we can get to the car." He nodded and looked back to his blonde friend.

At first all the emotions that ran through the whiskered man's face was amazing to them all but then the last emotion he felt stayed plain on his face. They saw the love that shone in his eyes. It was almost too much for Sasuke to handle when he uttered the one single word that broke his friend's heart into a million pieces.

"Yes..." Naruto gave out a small sigh of delight and said a little louder, "Yes!" Just seeing the happiness in his lover's eyes gave him that feeling of appreciation and gratitude towards his own love. "Itachi I can't believe it took you this long to ask!"

Itachi gave out a small chuckle and opened a box which held a ring that held a pentagonal diamond and small fox like diamond tails that went out to both sides. "I expect you to dress in white, you know that right?" The blonde blinked a few times before it hit him that he was talking the wedding. "When will it be?" he asked as the ring was slid onto a slender finger. "The day before Valentine's Day when everything is covered in a nice blanket of snow but warm enough to have it on a boat though."

Sasuke watched the two converse their wedding plans as everyone around them had broken into applause once again but from the whole restaurant this time. The raven stood up from his seat with Sakura following soon after and said in his most professional voice, "I congratulate you both and I would stay to celebrate longer but I have to bring Sakura back home soon and I have work that I will be doing there if anyone needs me." He nodded to everyone and grabbed his jacket from the coat hanger a little bit from the table.

Naruto kissed his fiancé on the lips and whispered a small explanation before following his best friends outside into the small mist of rain. "You know, you don't have to make up excuses if you didn't want to stay. I know you dislike your brother but could you for once be happy for him? For me, Sasuke!"

The blonde was fuming and Sasuke knew it. Unfortunately, so was he and it didn't make anything better when he snapped right back, "I am happy for both of you but its not like it has anything to do with me!" Naruto blinked and tears pricked at his eyes. "I have nothing to do with you? My life has nothing to do with you? You don't believe that you yourself has nothing to do with me as a friend."

"You're not taking it the right way! I just can't watch to people be so happy together when I can't be happy with anyone and of course Sakura was sitting there thinking about how this has happened to her three fucking times and you didn't think to put in the factor that maybe she would feel more self-pity even as she was happy for you!" Sasuke was furious with the naive man and continued to raise his voice, "You don't take into account how we will feel about this event happening! Yes we're happy for you but we're now depressed over how our lives can't be so perfect!" He paced for a few moments while allowing his statements to sink in. "FUCK!"

A few passing people gave him a strange look in the dim lights of the street lights. He must have looked half crazy because his eyes were still puffy from crying earlier and Sakura was clinging to him like a lost puppy.

"So you think that I didn't think about how this would affect you." It wasn't a question. Just a simple statement that showed so much more through his tone then it did through his words. He furrowed his eyebrows and frowned more. "You know, Pein warned me earlier about how you might react. He said that you loved me, but when I said I already knew that he said, 'No, you don't. He loves you more then you would ever think.'"

Sasuke took a step away from the blonde towards his car and scowled at his friend. "I love you as the friend you are. Nothing more Naruto. It just hurts to see you happy."

The blonde man nodded and took a few steps forward to place a kiss on his friend's cheek but before he could Sasuke moved out of the way and opened his door, "Sakura get in the car. We'll leave in a few moments." He turned back to Naruto, "Tell Itachi, I won't be at work tomorrow and tell Hinata to have Neji visit me tomorrow at Sakura's house. Don't come with him." With that the raven climbed into his car and sped as fast as he could away, leaving a smoke trail and tire marks on the ground. Naruto looked down the road as the Ferrari disappeared.

A voice spoke from near the doorway causing Naruto to spin around fast, "I've always hated dealing with emotions."

"Kakuzu? I didn't know you were out here." He tried to hide his surprise but the other man saw right through him. "I wasn't eavesdropping. I was already out here before Sasuke came storming out." The taller adult moved towards the door and gripped the handle, "I did however notice something while you guys were talking." Dark eyes disappeared as the owner's head turned from the blonde, "Sasuke never said that Itachi couldn't go see him. I reccomend sending him instead of going there yourself. Uchiha's can be dangerous when angered."

"Yeah, whatever."

The blonde walked in with the hooded man and they returned to a lively party and tipsy Itachi. Oh this would be a long night for the Naruto but after a few shots, he didn't really mind anymore.

* * *

A/N: I should probably start writing longer chapters, but I still have one finished one I have to edit and then there's chapter 6 that I have to finish writing because I can't seem to find a good stop in there. Hope you liked it!

Don't forget to Review! :)


	5. Silky Ropes

A/N: Okay! Chapter 5!!! If you dislike lemons or hate ItaNaru (why are you even here then?) then DON'T read this chapter. It is pure lemony goodness!Oh, and there is a lot of profanity!

ENJOY!!

* * *

Naruto plopped down on his bed and sprawled out lazily, profanities spewing from his mouth about stupid temes and how they should go get rid of the stick shoved up their asses. Itachi raised an eyebrow at his sobering fiance and smirked. "You know Naruto, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were in love with that brother of mine." This effectively shut the blonde up.

The younger man grinned and stood up quickly, albeit wobbly. "Yes, that's exactly it. I'm in love with your brother." He took a few steps forward and brushed the side of Itachi's face. "Which is exactly why I've stayed with you for over two years and I'm going to marry you." He placed a soft, tender kiss on his lover's lips and his hand searched for the sensitive spot on the Uchiha's back, right above the lower area causing a slight arching of the older man's body.

"Oh yeah?" Itachi's smirk grew wider, "Then maybe I should tell you about the love of my life. He's adorable in every way. The way his blonde hair spikes, how his eyes brighten at the sight of me," He got a raised eyebrow for that statement. "and how he moans when I bite right," He moved his mouth to a spot right behind the blonde's left ear. "here."

Naruto let out a small moan and smiled at how his body was receiving so much attention. One hand was on his fully clothed ass, another was on his stomach and a mouth was moving from his ear, down his jaw, and finally to his lips. He allowed his own hands to roam and smiled again when he got his lover's body to arch into him again.

Itachi gave a genuine smile and gave Naruto a soft kiss that quickly grew into a bruising and passionate one. Both felt their members hardening at the grinding their hips had seemed to have started on their own. "Fuck, Naruto, you are something I haven't been able to get for a while."

The blonde raised his eyebrow again as he let the older man remove his shirt before returning to kissing him, "You mean when you left on that business trip for a month and haven't had time for me since you've gotten back last Friday?" He was answered with a mumble that surely had meant yes. The younger man decided to be devilish and pushed Itachi away, "We're gonna do this my way then. You always get to choose."

At the horrified look he was given, Naruto couldn't help but laugh, his voice causing Itachi to shiver in anticipation. "I'm kidding." He dug into the closet, shaking his ass a little bit to tease his fiance, "I thought you would have at least fucked one of those girls in Germany. You know you had my permission to."

Itachi could feel himself grow harder by the sight of his lover going through sex toys he never realized they had. His mouth went dry and he replied, "Well actually yes I did but nothing compares to you, my love."

"Hmm, really..." The blonde growled in jealousy of the girls he knew he'd given permission to Itachi to seduce.

"I always did moan your name." Naruto turned around grinning, "In an odd way that's sweet but I thought maybe if you were smart enough, you wouldn't have cheated on me like that." He pondered over that for a moment before turning back to his task, "Although I know how Uchiha's can't go without sex."

Itachi smirked wider, "Unless you're asexual like my brother." He received a nod and decided to sit on the bed but right as he did so the blonde grinned almost as wide as his lover's mother and turned around with an item in his hand.

Rope.

"I want you to tie me up."

At this, the older man's interests were peaked, "Hmm, I guess that could be arranged. But you would have to be rid of clothes first though huh?" The younger man looked down at his body, "Well I guess I will." His grin grew wicked as his left hand traveled to his shirt buttons, "I wonder if you have enough self control to keep your pants on while I undress."

Itachi grinned, "Oh, but that beats the point of sex now doesn't it?" A perverted glint found its way into his eyes and his blonde began to blush. The Uchiha raised an eyebrow, "Shy?"

Naruto shook it off and put his rope onto the bedside table. He sauntered to the front of his fiance and put on one of his cute faces, "Actually no. I just am kind of scared to be near you seeing how long you've been without your favorite person."

The raven haired man frowned slightly but quickly found his way to his lover's shirt buttons, "Ah but I have enough self control to keep myself from hurting you, hun." He began to undo each button separately but soon became impatient and undid the rest together, roughly pulling the fabric off, revealing a plain white tanktop.

Slipping a hand underneath, the older man started to play with a nipple as his other hand took the tanktop off, allowing his mouth access to the other one. A moan escaped his fiance's lips and he began to lose his self control he had gained so much of over the last two years. He removed his mouth and licked a line on Naruto's shoulder blade, blowing on it with a small burst of air causing another moan to come from his love's mouth as the skin under the line became cold.

He moved his hands down to the zipper on the blonde's pants but when he couldn't manage to find it, he took his mouth away from its warm, yet wet, area between the shoulders and the neck, and undid his own, leaving Naruto to remove his own pants. When both were down to just boxers, the blonde nudged his lover, "Hey, t-the ro-rope." He let out an extraordinarily large moan as they grinded their hips together.

Itachi growled out throatily and pulled his lover farther onto the bed hooking the four lengths of rope onto the designated hooks on the bed. "So that's why you begged me to get this bed when we first got together." Naruto nodded, blushing a crimson red. He slipped his hands through the silk handles and felt them tighten around his wrists.

"I'll hook your feet up after I get those god forsaken things off your body." Naruto chuckled and pushed his hips into Itachi's extra hard this time and was rewarded with a loud groan of pleasure. "Fuuuuck, Naruto."

The younger man smiled, "Come on you're being kinda slow you know." The raven haired man smirked, "Of course I am. I'm going to take as much time as possible with you, darling." He went painstakingly slow in both the grinding and finally grabbed onto his lover's boxers. He pulled them off with a swift pull and took a pause away from admiring his fiance's body but only when both ankles were in their corresponding handles. "You're beautiful Naruto."

Said man blushed a fierce red and pulled against his bindings trying to cover the scars from his childhood. "Naruto-chan," The blonde looked up at his other and smiled at the adorable honorific. "don't try to hide those. I have seen them countless times before."

Naruto looked away again but loosened up visibly. Itachi stripped himself of the last offending piece of fabric and made his way on top of the blonde. They rubbed their naked forms together and both let out moans of deep pleasure. The whiskered man who laid sprawled out bucked his hips into his lover's and muttered out something that was incomprehensible as he let out a gasp.

Itachi leaned down and nibbled on an earlobe, "What'd, unh, were you saying?" He felt his body react to every touch laid upon his body and quickly grabbed the lube his fiance had pulled out of the drawer earlier when he hadn't been looking.

Naruto stopped their movements and panted out his statement, "I said for you to stop teasing." He blinked a few times as his breathing evened out. Itachi chuckled and opened the small bottle, spreading a generous amount on his right hand and on his member.

Taking one finger, the Uchiha put it up his favorite blonde's ass and wiggled it around, knowing fully well that his lover would soon be asking for more. The whiskered man growled slightly at the uncomfortable pleasure but soon enough was brought back into the wonderful feelings in his nether area. Just as he was beginning to enjoy it he was brought back down by two fingers only this lasted a little longer because of the scissoring motion his raven had been doing.

After a small amount of time Naruto got sick of what was barely satisfying him at all and gave out in a deep throated moan, "Itachi...I need you...inside of me." The older man was all the willing and positioned himself before taking out his fingers and easing his way into his fiance. He moaned at how tight Naruto was and made sure to keep himself in control until his lover was adjusted.

The blonde let out a small whimper at both the pain and pleasure, "Itachi..." He trembled slightly when he had fully sheathed Itachi and laid there for what felt like forever. Finally he began to swivel his hips in hopes that the raven would take the hint. Lucky for him, Uchiha's were never stupid.

Itachi began to rock into him at an agonizingly slow pace but soon sped up as his self control was pushed away by the lust radiating from both men. He sped up and soon they were both meeting each other at every thrust, pulling out fast and thrusting back in hard. Naruto panted and gasped almost at the same time, making him all the more unhappy with his bound hands.

Being the impatient and touchy person he was, Naruto wiggled his hands enough to loosen the restraints and tore his hands out, tearing the silk. He managed to bring them to his lover's neck and growled out in pleasure as he was thrust into again.

Itachi groaned and dropped his head into the crook of his fiance's neck, "I'm gonna cum soon Naru." His blonde love nodded signaling he was going to too. Itachi pulled out a little farther then usual and slammed back into the whiskered man's body making them both writh in pleasure. After a few of these mind blowing thrusts, Naruto gave into his body's desire.

Feeling the dramatic tightening of muscles around him, Itachi also came and smiled down at his lover, "Naru-chan we should shower, we both have work in the morning." He dropped next to him ignoring the pieces of binds around them.

The blonde brought a lazy gaze up to his fiance and smiled softly, "We'll just get up early tomorrow." He yawned and snuggled closer, "I love you Itachi-kun." With that his eyes drooped and fell into a light sleep that the older man didn't want to disturb, so he moved into a comfortable position and replied in a soft purr, "I love you too, Naru-chan."

* * *

A/N: Please don't kill me! I now I'm no good at lemons but I like writing them :3 Yes I'm perverted and I can turn almost anything into something sexual xD  
I hope you liked this chapter and tell me if I'm any good at writing these scenes because I haven't wrote one in a long while. Oh by the way, my stories are not betaed so if you find any mistakes I apologize and hope they didn't ruin the mood.

Don't forget to watch and review! :)


	6. Marathons and Parental Units

**A/N: **Omg thank you all for the reviews! I feel so loved! :D So this chapter really doesn't go much of anywhere. Just enjoy it as it is (After of course I get through the replies :3)

**To-to Bear xD:** Well Naruto's really forgiving (maybe a bit too much for his own good)! Aw not even a little bit of sympathy? And yes I'm gonna write a chapter for when they get married. Just don't expect it too soon cause it'll be near the end of the fic. :)

**Strawberrychan1 Ichigochan1:** Why thank you! I love cookies and chocolate! //eats the cookies before chouji sees them// At least they weren't chips, I may have been tackled. :3

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa:** Interesting name I like it! Haha Thank you! Yeah most of everyone are perverts...EVERYWHERE D: Haha yeah he's gonna get a little bit more OOC but eventually he'll be back to being himself...maybe. :P And of course your welcome!

And of course uber thanks to **debsdragon** and **demon'sLOver**

* * *

Grey sheets rustled together in a hardly comforting way as they were brought over the bed's sole occupant. The blond laying beneath them groaned as he soon realized that the light penetrated the thin material. Deciding to get out of his bed, the man did so slowly, hoping it would ease the pain in both his head and his derriere. Unfortunately, there must have been some sick god who just wished hurtfulness upon the blond because as soon as he stood, Naruto felt the aches that he'd not felt in a long while.

"Fuck."

He quickly proceeded to shower and brush his hair before glancing at the clock that Itachi had placed on the sink's counter to keep track of time. Although being the perfectionist he was, the eldest Uchiha brother had a bad habit of losing track of time. He had been told that lack of focus, hence the inability to keep track of time, was due to the bad eyesight of his fiance but since the other man had refused to buy glasses for anything other then reading, Naruto had just thanked the doctor for his time and left in a bad mood that day. Damn Uchiha's and their vanity.

"You didn't tell me how much of a cutie he was!"

Naruto spun around quickly, eyes wide and mouth in a silent scream of terror. Unfortunately for him, his open mouth did let out a sound. A loud and indignant squeak. The woman in front of him just clapped her hand to her cheeks in adoration and continued on her spiel, "He's absolutely adorable. Why is it it took you so long to tell me about this beautiful man. He's absolutely gorgeous! I could have used him in some of my shows!"

The woman was at the best five foot four and her marble skin glowed under the long raven locks that were moving along with her movements. Perfectly manicured nails complimented the delicate looking hands of the beautiful woman and her curves were almost just as perfect as the rest of her. Then there was her face. It was flawless and all of her features were perfectly placed and sized, as if a god had made her from scratch to be his companion. What made him long to know this goddess was that she had obviously never even been near a scalpel for anything she couldn't avoid. In contrast, what made him want to ignore her was that she looked like an older female version of his best friend. Sasuke.

A soft sigh escaped the lips of a raven behind her and then an arm descended down to her shoulder lightly. "Naruto this is my mother." Her eyes twinkled with a mischievous light and it took all of the blond's courage to not escape the room through the window a few feet away. "Nice to meet you ma'am."

She gave him a small gesture with her hand and grinned a little bigger, if it was possible, and said, "Don't go calling me ma'am. It makes me feel old! You can call me Mom if you'd like, or if that seems a bit too weird, you can call me Miko." She gave him a sly wink, "It's short for Mikoto."

Itachi raised an eyebrow at his female parent and turned towards the door, "Why don't we all go to the kitchen to talk? It'd be more comfortable don't you think? And I'm sure Naruto wouldn't mind some breakfast either."

At the mention of breakfast, the younger male sprinted from the room leaving the Uchiha relatives, one chuckling and the other staring at the empty space he once occupied. "Does he do that often?"

**~ItaNaruSasu~**

A pink-haired female sat on a flowered couch poking her male companion. He did not respond however to the irritating gesture and ignored it until a commercial for a new brand of soap made its way onto the television set's screen. "What do you want Sakura?"

She pouted slightly at the cold tone but spoke anyway, "Just wondering if you're okay. We've been watching the same marathon for the past four hours, can't we do something more productive?" Her emerald eyes widened when her friend stood up and turned the tv off. In the past hour she had been trying to get him to do something and finally after her long quest, even if she was dramatizing it a bit, she had managed to get him to do something. '_Baby steps,_' she reminded herself.

"So what shall we do Sakura-_chaaaan_?" The sulking man drew out the last word to make her realize what he had been thinking about and proceeded to cross his arms over his chest. "I don't understand why you want me to do anything. I really just want to sit around and, I don't know, brood!"

Her expression went blank for a few seconds before she leaned back and let out a loud laugh. One that she hoped her neighbors would not hear. "I never thought that once in my life would I hear the famous and stoic Sasuke Uchiha say he broods!" A glimmer of something lit up in her eyes as she continued, "I'm thinking that a way to get rid of your self-proclaimed brooding and to get away from this god-awful show, is to get you out and into the dating pool!"

His eyes widened and she grinned. What had he just gotten himself in to?

**~ItaNaruSasu~**

"So what makes you think that you can keep Itachi in check for the rest of your two's lives?"

Naruto blinked a few times at her as a maid seemingly floated about the kitchen, cleaning many of the spotless surfaces and at the same time cooking the blond his breakfast. "Well I assumed I could when he asked me to marry him. I don't think he's done that with any of his past lovers. At least none that I know about." He eyed his fiance for a moment before his attention was once again torn away.

"Your food sir. Two eggs sunny-side up and two slices of toast with butter. Will that be all?" The young man smiled appreciatively and gave the woman a small hug before waving for her to go, "Yeah that'll be all. I'm gonna need you to come back though in about twenty minutes so you can help me gather up all the stuff I'll need for work today."

Itachi finally spoke up for the first time since they'd walked into the large kitchen. The deep baritone of his voice traveled its way around, bouncing lightly off the walls and made its way to Naruto's eager ears. "We're not going in today. I took the day off so we could spend it with my mother. She wants to," He looked towards his female parent with suspicion floating around freely in his dark eyes. "get to know you. Spend time with you even over ramen."

Mikoto grinned again and nodded happily, "I just love ramen and I heard you do to! I'd never tell just anyone my secret. If my husband ever found out he'd probably use it against me as I'm sure 'Tachi does with you." The younger man smiled softly and nodded, "Yeah he does. So where would you like to go? Ichiraku has some good ramen but I heard that there was actually a new restaurant close to Sasuke's apartment."

The way he said it without skipping a beat caught Itachi off guard. However, he did not let it show on his face. Just the night before they'd been on their way home and Naruto had been ranting about how awful and ungrateful of a friend he was. He'd had trouble getting the name out of his mouth without saying it with some kind of venom oozing from his tone. Now he was saying it like nothing had conspired the night before. '_How odd..._' What was his relationship with his younger brother? He'd have to speak to him about it later when his overreactive mother wasn't around.

"So shall we set off?" His voice was clear, no cracks or any sign that he'd been worried about their relationship's status. The laughter and smiles they shared together were almost contagious enough to get the eldest Uchiha heir to join in. _Almost_. But not quite.

* * *

**A/N:** So like? Don't like? Yeah totally got no where D: Just kind introduced Mikoto and have put Sasuke into Sakura's plan of Happiness x]

Don't forget to review! I love to here your thoughts and praises!


	7. New Prospects

The roads were surprisingly empty for the current time of day. Itachi was resting back in his seat, staring ahead past the driver's head and at the mall they were maybe a half mile from. His eyes flitted towards his fiancé and allowed a small smile to make its way on his face. Naruto was gaping at the abandoned sidewalks as he listened to his soon to be mother-in-law sing along to Tracy Chapman on the radio. The Uchiha heir closed his eyes for a few moments before a sigh escaped from between his lips.

The blond turned towards his lover and grinned, "Aren't you excited? This is the first time we've been to the mall together! It's even cooler because we get to bring your mom!" His grin widened and he continued to babble about all the fun they could have and what they would buy.

"I think I might need some lingerie. I know Itachi won't come with me so we can ditch him in Spencer's." Her laughter reverberated around the car and even the driver looked up to see who the jubilant noise had come from. It wasn't often there was a female voice, let alone a female _laugh_, accompanying the two men. It normally wouldn't have been a problem but this man, for the past hour, would glance every few minutes and the glance would turn into a stare; a stare that Itachi didn't particularly like. It was bad enough that he eyed Naruto, and the blond didn't have a problem with it. Itachi, knowingly overly protective, did not allow family to be watched in ways like that. "Keep your eyes on the road, Kabuto. Orochimaru wouldn't be too happy to have another one of my complaints on his desk would he?"

The silver haired man nodded curtly and turned towards his destination. They were barely one hundred feet away but from either way they could see cars coming at them. They were out early. That was the only reason there was no traffic. In less then half a minute, and fifty feet away from their personal parking spot, the traffic hit and they were stuck in between three cars. "Pleasant."

* * *

"Sakura, I don't think this is such a good idea. I mean, I've been heartbroken for less then a full twenty four hours!" Sasuke was trying to resist the best he could, as he was dragged into the mall by his best friend. The pink haired woman was much stronger then he'd given her lithe frame credit for. Dragging him and pushing the stroller straight, she smiled, finished, as she was talking on the phone. This woman was crazy. "Sakura-"

Her icy glare shut him up quickly and he grudgingly gave in to her, taking the stroller from her so she could continue on with her conversation with whoever she'd been talking to. After a few minutes of this, his boredom got the best of him and he started talking to his goddaughter. "So how was Uncle Shika's house? Did you have fun with Sunie?" Nanya looked up from her seat and smiled brightly, dark brunette curls falling around her angelic face. "Yeah, Sunie and me-"

"Sunie and I."

Glaring at her godfather, the young girl crossed her arms and continued making sure that she emphasized the correction, "Anyways, Sunie and _I_ found a cave near the house. It's in the side of the hill but it's not very big. Only we can fit inside; no one else." She grinned at this and continued describing her play date and allowed Sasuke to take his time to correct her grammar mistakes. When she finished she leaned back in her seat and yawned, "Too early to be up Sukie!" The raven chuckled at the nickname and turned his eyes towards Sakura who'd just clicked her phone closed. "So where are we heading? Nanya is getting tired."

"We're dropping her off at the daycare down the next hallway. I actually found it through your mother." She took her place behind the stroller, nudging Sasuke to the side. "You know, your mom hasn't come by lately. Is anything wrong or did her husband just not want her near us?"

"Father's been a bit hesitant to let her come see you because of the fact you're a single mother. He thinks she shouldn't be around such low class people." Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed, "But you know how he is, been hesitant about a lot of things lately." He sighed again and suddenly perked up. "Actually I think that Mother might be with Itachi and Naruto, and they are all coming to the mall today. She called yesterday to tell me."

Sakura gave him a worried look and was about to object to the idea of meeting up with them when her daughter hopped out of her seat and ran into the daycare door. "Nanya get back here! I haven't signed you in yet!" Sasuke let out an exasperated sigh and followed his friend, "You know, I was actually supposed to meet with Hyuga if you don't remember so since you fucked up my plans, I'm going to fuck with yours."

Needless to say, his words should have been a bit more carefully worded because just then he was hit in the back of the head with a very heavy purse. "Sasuke! What do you think you're doing swearing inside a daycare! There are children here!" He winced as the high pitched voice met his ears. "Mother, leave him alone. I'm sure he's dealing with enough at the moment."

As the youngest Uchiha looked at the two behind his female parent and met the blue eyes that belonged to a certain blonde haired man, it angered him that he had never been given the chance to prove his love. "Hello." Suddenly he blinked out of his daze and raised an eyebrow at the trio, "What are you guys doing in here? Already looking for children?" Although he hadn't meant to let the last question slip, it still escaped, venom coating every syllable.

"Don't be so sour Sasuke. Naruto said Sakura usually has to put her daughter into daycare before shopping so I thought maybe you two would be in here. Besides, maybe I'm looking for another kid to have at home. It gets pretty lonely every now and then." Mikoto smiled and embraced her son lightly, "You should come visit sometime. I haven't seen you in months."

Sasuke sighed and nudged her away from him. "I love you, but I've been busy. Work and such has been horrible lately and I haven't even been able to spend anytime with the Akatsuki, even though they've been very consistent lately with their outings. I've been invited numerous times but each time, I haven't been able to go until last night." His frown grew as he stared at his brother, "That's when those two got properly engaged." Breaking eye contact, the younger man looked away and caught sight of Sakura walking out of a glass door.

"I can't believe how many things have changed. I swear I've signed several forms in the past two visits just for emergency contacts and updating info." Her smile widened as she saw the others. "Well lets move on to the restaurant. I'm sure everyone could go for a nice lunch."

Naruto grinned and went to hug her tightly, "You've read my mind! We were going to go eat at that new restaurant that opened up just outside the mall. Want to join us?" Sakura frowned slightly and raised an eyebrow at him. "You know what, you and Sasuke need to stop doing that freaky eyebrow thing, I can't do it!" The blond attempted to raise his own eyebrow and only succeeded in looking like a fish.

Sakura laughed and ignored him. "What do you mean the new restaurant? That ramen place you've been going on about isn't outside the mall, it's inside. Actually it's the one we're headed to." She nudged Sasuke lightly and waited for him to speak. "Yeah of course, come with." The younger Uchiha growled under his breath and stalked off, avoiding bumping into anyone in their small group.

In his mind he didn't believe it would ever get cleaned up at all. Everything was going downhill from now on. His life was totally and utterly ruined, how the hell was he supposed to function now that the only person he'd been in love with since high school was getting married to his older brother? Someone he couldn't avoid in his personal life and his work life. Everything was just so complicated!

Lost in his thoughts, Sasuke barely registered the person he bumped into until he'd fallen on the ground. He realized the person must have been standing still for him to actually fall. That or he really was totally out of it. Looking up at the person, it took him a moment to find his voice. "I'm sorry, I haven't been myself lately and by falling it hasn't helped. Neither is my babbling." His words came out rushed and blended. The man in front of him wasn't dazzling or beautiful but he wasn't ugly either. Good looking to some but to others plain. His dark eyes and hair was similar to Sasuke's own, with skin as pale as porcelain, and no flaws to be seen.

The man reached out an arm with a smile, "I would advise you to watch where you're going next time. Otherwise you may as well run me down instead of falling. We don't want either of those to happen do we now? I think I may get angry next time." At this point, Sasuke realized that maybe this angelic man wasn't so likable. "You know what, I'm sorry if I ran into you but I'm not having a great week so cut me some slack, will you?" The male blinked several times before replying, "I'm sorry. Have I offended you? English is not my first language so I am sorry if I don't make sense at times. It's hard to speak the language. I've only been studying English for about two years."

Sasuke smirked a bit as he heard the others come up behind him, trying to play off his fall as nothing. Looking back at Naruto he realized this was the perfect chance to show Naruto he wasn't into the blond. "So, I didn't quite catch your name when you helped me up. I'm Sasuke." He held out his hand which the other man lightly clasped into a handshake. "I'm Sai. We're actually heading to eat at a restaurant that just opened up. Would you like to join us? It's the least I could do to makeup for being rude in my speaking to you."

"Us?" Mikoto bumped her way into the conversation, looking behind Sai to see who he was talking about. "Oh well, my friend here has been showing me around since I've just moved here. I'm not too fond of her foul language but I make do with her because she's my neighbor and I don't know anyone else." Mikoto nodded and put her arm around her youngest son, "The ramen place? We're all headed over there anyway, so we'd love to go!"

As everyone started off no one noticed Itachi's eye twitching and Sakura's hand clenching nervously. Although neither said anything, both knew this would either end badly or perfect.

A/N: I know I haven't been updating regularly (I'm truly sorry for that). My internet has been sketchy and my writing has been pretty much at a standstill with no motivation BUT I'm getting more and more into my stories so everything should be just fine from now on. I'm sure you all know who Sai's neighbor is :D

The next update should be in the next two weeks or so. :]

A huge thanks to my readers and of course to my Beta who I have no idea how I've lived without.


	8. Ramen and Dates

"So you've only been studying English for the past two years? How have you managed to learn so much in such a short time?"

Sasuke let out an exasperated sigh and poked his mother gently, "Stop bugging the poor guy. I'm sure he isn't too fond of being asked so many questions." The other male just smiled politely and nodded towards the older woman. "I do not mind at all. Ask questions as you wish. It helps me learn more. Besides I like this young woman here."

"Are you sure?" Mikoto sparkled at the mere acceptance of her outgoing personality and about grinned at being called young again. Sai nodded again at her and watched in amazement as she practically did a dance in her chair.

"To answer your previous question, I've pretty much disallowed myself to speak any of my native language which is Hungarian. A very hard, almost impossible language to learn if you are not from my country. By learning from videos I was sent and talking to people in the real world, I've learned much." Nodding towards his own friend he'd pulled along, he continued, "Tayuya is teaching me German. She says its very similar to my own Hungarian but I'm not too sure. It seems rougher."

Sakura grinned and nudged her best friends leg, whispering, "He's kinda cute and you've been staring for quite a while. Something you want to tell me?" The youngest Uchiha colored, "We'll talk about this later." Without a single stammer or stutter, he gathered the whole table's attention as he asked his own question. "So Sai, I have a couple friends who work as translators. If you're interested, would you like to join me when I go meet with them next Wednesday? One of them speaks Hungarian now that I think about it."

The young male's smile grew slightly, a twinkle forming in his eyes that was so much like Mikoto's sparkles, "Well of course! I wouldn't pass up a chance to go see one of your Hungarian speaking friends. I would love to hear of the other languages too! Plus if they're even half as good looking as you are, Sasuke, I'd love to meet them even more."

A silence settled across the table, everyone in complete shock except for the two guests of the small group. Tayuya continued to slurp down her ramen noodles and Sai sat there waiting for a reply to what he had thought was an obvious compliment in his mind. Apparently too obvious as Sasuke stuttered quietly and excused himself from the table. "I'll be right back." Sakura sighed and patted the confused male's shoulder as she passed him, "Don't worry. He gets like this sometimes." Rushing after her friend, she left the rest of them in silence.

"Sasuke?" Opening the men's bathroom door slightly, the pink haired woman looked in cautiously. Seeing no one, she walked in and found her friend around the corner in standing away from the mirror. "Are you okay?" There was a blank expression on his face and she could honestly say she thought that maybe he'd gone back into his frozen shell that she'd worked so hard to thaw throughout the years.

He looked into her eyes and there was something there in the depths that Sakura could not quite pinpoint. "He hit on me in front of everyone. Didn't even think about how my mother might not know that I was gay." The small something she'd seen just moments ago disappeared from his gaze and something hardened in it. That same look drilled into her very soul and it almost broke her heart when he said the one thing she'd known would come eventually but hoped would not.

"Do you think I can use Sai to my advantage?"

They heard the air rush as the door shut and almost slammed against it the door frame, causing both of them to jump. Sasuke stared fearfully at the doorway. That look of hard determination was gone. What if it had happened to be Naruto or Itachi. Or worse off, Sai?

"Oh no."

Rushing out of the bathroom, they both made it back to the table in time to see Itachi sit down in his seat, a cross expression on his face. Sasuke chose to ignore his brother's glare and continued his check around the table. Someone was missing. "Where'd Sai go?"

The dark pink haired woman who'd accompanied the foreigner grinned cheekily and said, "He's paying for the god damn bill. Thank god no one asked me. I don't have the fucking money." She turned from him and spent the next few minutes with her mouth practically connected to the bowl and chopsticks. Looking quite disgusted at the female, Sakura shook her head and sat down in her own seat. "Not for all of us I wouldn't think. Naruto racks up quite a lot of money at places like these."

Naruto let out a sound of dismay but it was muffled by all the ramen already stuffed into his mouth. "Aidonab rakep abil!" The table laughed and suddenly the whole, slightly awkward, silence disappeared into the past. Sasuke let out a silent sigh of relief and smirked towards the man walking towards their group. As long as it was his brother who was bent on pushing away, he was sure he was safe. Sai was only a pawn in his master scheme to get Naruto to be his.

Sai walked towards the group and gave a slight smile, "I've paid the meal. There is even enough for three more bowls of ramen to make their way to Naruto or Tayuya's stomachs." He fidgeted and a look of worry passed over his face but quickly disappeared when no one pointed out the awkward wording. Sasuke noticed this and smirked even more, this man was perfect for manipulation.

"Hey Sai, I was wondering what you were doing Saturday."

Itachi narrowed his eyes at his brother and smirked, "If you'd have stayed long enough at the party you'd have realized that our official engagement party is on Saturday. Maybe if Sai is free he can come as your date. Especially since you seem so interested in each other."

"Interested in each other?" Naruto frowned, something irking him about the situation. Sasuke noticed this and almost grinned but stopped himself at the unique Uchiha smirk, "Yes interested, so what do you say, Sai?"

The man looked indecisive for a moment but when he got a wave of the hand from Tayuya, the raven grinned and said, "I was going to hangout with the foul-mouthed woman but I guess since she's setting me free for once I'll join you!"

"Good, its settled then. I'll pick you up at five. The party doesn't start until seven but I think we should get to know each other a bit better before we go onto our first date."

Everyone at the table froze and you could about feel the shock radiating off of the group. No one really payed attention to the fact that the youngest Uchiha happened to be a natural flirt and pulled it off effectively but more so at the presumption that Uchiha was making Sai out to possibly be his boyfriend. Needless to say, Naruto bristled and glared at his fiance's brother. "Sasuke. Don't make my engagement party into a simple date. Its a formal affair and this is important to me."

A smirk was all the blonde needed before he calmed down. He knew it enough to see that the other wasn't planning to make a scene. It seemed to be an Uchiha trait, that smirk of theirs.

* * *

A/N: Oh my gawd! I'm so sorry! D: I haven't updated in over a year and this is all I give you? I know! Pfft, this should be updated fairly quickly now that I'm officially moved back to the States and have free time. Woo, being a senior in high school definitely gives me much more time then I thought it would. Especially with senior project.


End file.
